


equally in love

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Name-Calling, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: "It's not really - it's not like that." He says, watching Austin's expression change at his words. Austin arches a brow and Remington can't close the door any faster.





	equally in love

_'you should come to my room'_

Austin almost rolled his eyes at the text from Remington. He knew it was a bad idea even as he texted back, asking for the room number. He knew it was a bad idea even as he stood up and walked through the empty hotel halls, and knocked on the door, decidedly not letting his hands shake. Remington opens it fast, looking vulnerable in an oversized sweater and a pair of sweatpants low on his hips.

"Hi." Remington says, voice soft. Austin tries to not stare at the choker, tight around Remington's throat.

"Did you need me?" Austin prompted. A delayed wave of self-consciousness washes over him as he thinks about how quickly he came to Remington's room, like he was still whipped for Remington - or something like that. Meanwhile, Remington's staring up at him with wide eyes, and it's a look Austin's deeply familiar with. He hopes his face isn't as red as it feels.

Remington seems shy, stepping back so Austin can enter the small hotel room. "It's not really - it's not like _that_." He says, watching Austin's expression change at his words. Austin arches a brow and Remington can't close the door any faster. He opens his mouth to speak and immediately shuts it again, gesturing vaguely with his hands like it'd be enough to explain.

"Not like what?" Austin pries, taking a step closer. He half-expects Remington to back up, but he stands his ground, a glint of defiance in his eyes. "This isn't about you being lonely and me being the only one who'd come over at one in the morning?" He adds, trying to keep a level of apathy in his tone. "Because it sorta feels like that."

Remington nearly smiles. "Maybe a little." He conceded, biting his lower lip for a brief moment. Austin's eyes drop to his mouth, pretty and pink and inviting, and Austin can almost physically feel himself breaking down for Remington. Again and again and again. "I just wanted company." Remington speaks again, and it's a lie.

Austin's eyes narrow, but his lips twist into a smirk. "You want sex." He says, watches as Remington tries to defend himself. The bell on his choker jingles, and Austin can't wait anymore, can't play Remington's dumb flirt game. He grabs Remington's waist hard, yanking him close. Their mouths meet somewhere in the middle, teeth and tongue and Remington's startled squeal, quickly muffled by the kiss. It'd been too long since he held Remington, and he felt like they couldn't get close enough to each other.

Remington's arms wrapped around his neck, standing on his toes slightly to reach Austin better. The hot slide of Remington's tongue against his was already verging on too much. Austin's hands slid to Remington's ass, grabbing and squeezing hard until Remington pulls away, breath coming in shallow gasps. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Remington was whispering over and over under whatever's left of his breath, his eyes searching Austin's face as he did. "Shit, I missed you." He whispered.

Austin shakes his head. "Shh, none of that. You know better." He says, and Remington's gaze drops obediently. Austin would think it's funny, how submissive Remington was, but _'I missed you'_ is on repeat in his head and he's feeling a little more than shaken. Austin closes his eyes for a moment and sighs, and Remington's lips are on his before he could add any more. Remington's hands roamed absently, coming to rest against Austin's chest, palms flat. He was pushing hard into the kiss, and it's rushed and sloppy, slick with spit.

Austin feels Remington jump away from him before he knew that was happening. It's sudden, startling, Remington flinching away, eyes huge as his head whips towards the door. Austin remains still, catching his breath, heart racing in his chest. He could see Luis out of the corner of his eye, and he knows Remington isn't really dating him, but it sure seems like it anyway. Austin feels like a little kid about to get in trouble for something bad, his stomach dropping.

"Did I interrupt something?" Luis asks, void of emotion. Austin can almost trick himself into thinking it's not a big deal, except for the glaring fact that it _is_ , and Remington's stuttering, trying to sort out a thousand thoughts at once. Luis is focused on Remington, his expression blank, any and all feelings a mystery. It's nearly worse that way.

"Should've locked to door." Austin comments, and Luis glances up at him. Austin wants to crumple into himself, but he grimaces instead. "I can - yeah. I can go, yeah?" He says as Luis shuts the door behind him and locks it, inching closer to them. He's behind Remington, against Rem's back, looking up at Austin as he presses a soft kiss to the side of Remington's neck, above the thin velvet band.

"No, no. It's alright." Luis says slowly, wrapping his arms around Remington's waist. "I know how he is." He adds with a grin that makes Austin laugh a bit. "Just a little whore, isn't he?" Luis coos, close to Remington's ear. Rem seems like he's barely breathing, eyes locked on Austin's.

"Isnt he." Austin repeats, deadpan. His heart is finally settling as he realizes Luis isn't here to kick his ass or something. Or at least kick him out. He didn't even know Remington was sharing a room with Luis. Austin feels a tiny bit like a second choice, but he was deciding that he was alright with living that way. Austin leans close, over Remington's left shoulder, catching Luis's lips when he goes to stand straight again. Remington grips the front of Austin's hoodie, shaking with inexperience as he listens to the kiss beside him, the same way Austin just kissed him minutes ago. 

Austin's never tried anything with Luis, and Luis had never really seemed like the type for anything other than the most bland missionary sex, in Austin's opinion. He had already assumed the choker Remington wore was more or less a collar given to him by Luis, but Austin figured that was about the extent of his kinkiness. That being said, it took a lot to sleep with Remington - at least if you wanted to make him happy. 

Luis's moans were soft and Remington was whining loudly, the lack of attention already getting to him. He was in the middle, small and ignored, and Austin was entertained with his desperate pleads already. Luis pulled away and rolled his eyes, and Austin laughs, grabbing Remington under his chin. "Watch yourself." He said, and Remington frowns.

"You're ignoring me." He answers, neediness already seeping into his voice. Luis scoffs behind him and Austin's mind is working in all the wrong ways, thinking of the things he could do to piss Remington off.

Luis is a little softer. "Oh, come on, kitten. You're fine." He says, squeezing Remington in a sorry excuse for a hug. "We can't focus on you all of the time." It's patronizing, and Remington knows it.

Remington makes to put up a fight, but Austin taps his fingers against Rem's cheek twice. It's not hard enough to hurt, but it gets his attention. "Behave." He says. Austins never been much of a dom, but something about the atmosphere tonight excites him, makes him want to hold Remington down, tell him what to do and how to do it. He wonders if Luis always feels like that around Rem. 

"Make me." Remington says, glaring up at Austin. It's quiet for a brief moment, Luis and Austin exchanging knowing glances, and Remington's hands mindlessly playing with the hem of Austin's hoodie. The tension in the room shifts, and Luis rests his chin on Remington's shoulder, looking up at Austin with a brow raised.

"Fine." Austin answers finally, leaning down slightly to kiss Remington, bruisingly hard. Remington makes a startled noise and pulls away fast, complaining needlessly about how Austin hurt him.

Luis's hands shift, sliding beneath Remington's sweater and tugging it up until Remington pulls his arms out. Luis gets it over his head and tosses it aside, fingers running down Remington's sides to rest at his hips. Austin watches quietly, holding his breath as Remington threw his head back against Luis's shoulder, starting to whimper again. The column of his throat was far too inviting, and Austin worked on leaving a hickey, dark and easily seen. Remington doesn't protest for once, and Luis hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Rem's sweatpants, easing them off his hips.

Luis steps back and Remington stumbles, grabbing onto Austin again for support. Austin rests a hand against the small of Rem's back, biting at his neck above the choker, ignoring Remington's fussy noises. "Austin," Luis says firmly, and Austin's head snaps up to look at him. "Will you please lead Remi to the bed, love?" He asks, his voice taking on a sweeter tone. Austin's not really in a position to disobey, so he wraps his hands around Remington's wrists, and Remington goes willingly to the bed, stepping out of his sweatpants as he went.

Luis had turned away, and Austin kneels beside Remington at the bed, kissing him gently. He could feel Remington gradually submitting to him, easing into Austin's arms and moaning softly into Austin's mouth. Austin's caught up in it - the tiny noises Remington makes, the way he holds onto Austin. He nearly forgets about Luis until Luis's hand is on his back, low and insistent, and Austin parts from Rem, glancing over his shoulder.

Luis smiles a bit, his hand drifing up the ruffle Austin's hair. "I think Remington needs a little punishment for acting out, don't you?" He asks, not wanting or waiting for an answer. Austin barely hears Remington's noise of protest, watching as Luis moves with confidence, locking Remington's wrist inside of one side of the cuff, looping the other behind him and around the headboard. 

"No, no, Luis, I can be good." Remington says, his voice shaky. He sits still even as Luis clasps the other cuff around him, effectively locking him against the bed. He was sitting upright, eyes shifting anxiously between Luis and Austin, his lower lip caught between his teeth. 

Luis shakes his head. "You're gonna sit here like a good boy, got it?" He says, voice sharp. Austin knows the tone, and it's making him want to submit in turn. Remington frowns, pulling on the cuffs in lieu of an answer, and Luis sighs. Austin waits the silence out, feeling the heavy tension in the air as Luis and Remington gaze steadily at each other.

"I _am_ a good boy." Remington mumbles, sounding a bit like a dejected child.

"Don't lie to yourself." Austin replies. Remington huffs, and Luis rests a hand on the back of Austin's neck, warm and welcoming.

Luis pulls until Austin stands up, looking down at him, their noses nearly close enough to touch. "You should take all of this off." Luis says softly, his free hand tugging at the bottom of Austin's hoodie. Austin doesn't need to be told twice, yanking his hoodie and shirt off together, dropping them on the floor beside them. Luis hums, his fingers running down Austin's chest, finally pausing at the top of Austin's jeans. He opens the button and pulls the zipper down, and Austin doesn't hesitate to push them off his legs.

Austin's reeling a little at the pace but Luis is kissing him again, hot and slick, and Austin can't get too caught up in his thoughts. Austin shoves his hands underneath Luis's shirt, cold in comparison to Luis's skin, and Luis pulls away just long enough for Austin to get his shirt off of him. His jeans go next, and Austin palms him through his underwear, pressing the heel of his hand down hard. Luis breathes out Austin's name, and Remington's caught somewhere between jealousy and desperation as he watches.

"Hey," Remington starts, mildly irritated. "Pretty sure I've learned my lesson or whatever, so someone should let me go." He tried, dully hopeful that one of them might listen.

"What? You've barely been there." Austin answers. He'd never tried much kink stuff with Remington himself, but Luis takes it like he's an expert, like they do this often. He moves confidently around Remington, speaks to him firmly without sounding too nervous. Austin's whole existence is nervous. He's a bit in awe with how a glance from Luis is enough to shut Rem up.

"He wants gagged." Luis comments flatly, and Remington protests loudly in response, rattling his cuffs against the headboard. "See?" He continues, smiling slightly as he squeezes Austin's hip once before stepping away from him. Austin's feeling awkward, standing there near-naked, his arms wrapped around himself. Remington's complaining beside him, and Luis returns with a pink gag, handing it to Austin. "Would you be a dear and put this on him for me, love?" He asks, but it's less of a question and more of an instruction.

Austin has a brief flash of self-assurance as he turns to Remington, fingers fumbling with the buckle closure. He'd been on the receiving end of a gag before, and it felt strange to be the one in control. Remington goes quiet, pressing his lips together tight, his eyes daring Austin to do something about it. Austin debates his options for a moment while Luis grabs Remington's jaw tight, holding him still.

"C'mon, princess. Don't be such a brat." Luis says, his voice low. His thumb was pressing in behind the hinge of Remington's jaw, digging in until Remington opens up. Austin doesn't hesitate, pushing the ball into Remington's mouth, sitting behind his teeth. He makes quick work of the buckle, the strap tight but not enough to hurt. "There's no reason that should take two people." Luis scolds, gripping Remington's hair and pulling hard until Remington drops his gaze, whining.

Austin feels shaky with adrenaline. He forces himself to himself take deep, measured breaths as he looks at Remington, small and vulnerable, bound to the bed. He keeps his head bowed, incessantly whimpering, shifting his hips on the sheets, his desperation nearly tangible. "You look pretty." Austin says, brushing the backs of his fingers across Remington's cheekbone. Remington closes his eyes and lets out a wobbly exhale, easing against the headboard. It'd be a tender moment if not for the situation, but Austin still turns away to catch Luis in another kiss.

There's two beds in the hotel room, parallel to one another. A small end table sits between them, a lamp on top being the only source of light in the area. It casts shadows across Luis's face as he backs Austin onto the other bed, pinning Austin easily to the mattress, leaving hot kisses down to his chest. Austin hums, draping his arms around Luis's shoulders, tilting his head back on the pillow. Luis's fingers slip beneath the waistband of Austin's underwear, and Austin's quick to lift his hips to help Luis ease them down his legs. Luis comments on how good of a boy Austin is, and Remington cries get a fraction louder from across the room. 

Austin's never wanted to beg more in his life, for anything Luis would give him. His cheeks are flushed with arousal, pupils blown as he looks up at Luis. He can hear Remington somewhere in the background, sounding desperate and distant, but Luis is speaking to him again, telling him to turn over. Austin does, tucking his knees beneath him and raising his ass, letting his back arch as he does, pressing his cheek against the pillow. Luis's warmth is gone for just a second and Austin's tempted to whine at the loss of contact, but he stays quiet, biting his lip and waiting patiently.

"Hush, kitten. It's not your turn." Luis says softly, settling behind Austin again. "It might never be if you keep it up." He added, an edge to his voice. Remington squeaks. Austin holds his breath. It's enough to keep Remington quiet for a few fleeting moments, but Luis is lubing his fingers and it's too much for Remington to stay silent, watching as Luis presses his first finger inside of Austin.

"O-oh." Austin breathes, his eyes fluttering closed as Luis pushes deeper. It's been awhile since anyone's but his own fingers had been inside of him, and he nearly forgot how good it could be as Luis adds another finger alongside the first, taking his time to stretch Austin. Austin pushes back against him, gasping at the sensation. Luis's other hand rests against his hipbone, absently rubbing small circles into his skin as he continues.

Austin thinks he hears a warbled "please" behind Remington's gag, a sorry excuse for speaking that leaves Rem drooling even more down his chin. Austin's words are all caught in his throat, dry and stuck. The only things getting by are pathetic noises and Luis's name, toeing the line of 'begging'. A third finger slides in fairly easily, and Austin's pretty sure he's just going to die right here in this shitty hotel somewhere off of the interstate.

"You can - I'm fine, good enough." Austin tries, shoving back hard against Luis's fingers, hoping for more. Instead, Luis pulls out and Austin's cold again, breathing hard against the pillow as Luis manages to get a condom on. Remington's still at it, and Austin's mind feels fuzzy around the edges. Anxiety hummed beneath his skin, a combination of being fucked by someone new and feeling a bit on display. He knew Remington was looking at him, watching as Luis slicks himself up. 

A hand rests against Austin's hip, grounding him somewhat as Luis pushes in, slow and deep. Austin closes his eyes and sighs at the stretch, pressing back against Luis. He sets a slow pace and Austin's begging already, asking for it harder and faster. "Shh, not too fast yet." Luis hushes, his voice soft as he continues, taking his time with Austin. He can't tell if it's out of concern or if it's to tease him, or maybe both. 

Remington's mumbling behind the gag, neck craned to see them better. His hips move mindlessly on the sheets, desperate for any kind of contact. Austin would antagonize him for being so needy, but he's lost somewhere in the feeling of Luis inside of him, too blissed out to form coherent words. Luis is picking up the pace some, fucking Austin a little harder. Every thrust in presses his cheek hard against the pillow, his head turned to face Remington. He keeps his eyes closed, taking fast, shallow breaths that aren't giving him near enough oxygen.

Luis makes an offhand comment about how tight Austin is, and Austin feels lightheaded, mewling in response. Luis is mostly quiet, just gentle words of praise and quiet moans as he fucks Austin. They set a better rhythm now, harder, and Austin could take more but doesn't beg for it. It's been too long since it was anything but his own fingers, and he wants Luis to destroy him, make it hurt, but Luis wouldn't even if he asked. Somewhere in the haze of arousal, Austin wonders how Luis fucks Remington - if it's anything like this, or if it's rougher, meaner. 

Luis reaches around and closes his fist around Austin's cock, stroking tight and fast until Austin's shaking against him, pressing back against Luis in desperation, mumbling his name over and over. Luis falters for a moment, stilling inside of Austin, gripping him just a little tighter and twisting his wrist. The friction is just enough and Austin can't wait anymore, spilling over Luis's fist and onto the sheets with a cry. 

"Good boy, fuck, such a good boy." Luis gasps, pulling out as Austin rolls onto his side, taking shaky breaths. He's barely aware of Luis, who gets off the bed and returns in a few short moments, pressed against Austin's back, leaving warm kisses on his shoulders. Austin's nearly asleep when Luis nudges him. "Love, you should go touch him, yeah? Think he's maybe deserved it by now." He says under his breath.

Even through the comedown, Austin feels the weight of the statement. Luis isn't really _asking_ , he's instructing, and Austin wills himself to sit up in order to obey. Austin gets to his feet, legs wobbly as he walks over to sit beside Remington. Rem's pupils are blown wide when he looks at Austin, his cheeks flushed, drool running down his chin from the gag. He makes a hopeful noise, and Austin rolls his eyes, undoing the gag. "C'mon, bitch boy. What do you want?" Austin prompts, putting whatever strength he has left into this. He knew Remington needed it.

"Please." Remington squeaks, his voice breaking.

Austin shakes his head. "Not really an answer." He says, brushing his fingertips up and down Remington's side, across his ribs and down to his waist, settling at his hipbone. Remington's entire body lurches at the touch, over-sensitive. "Use some words." Austin encourages, hooking a finger into the waistband of Remington's underwear, lifting it high enough that the elastic stings when it snaps back against his skin. 

Remington jumps, the cuffs rattling. "Touch me." He whispers, eyes hopeful while he stares intently at Austin. "Please, Austin, I'm- please." He's rambling, speaking fast, his words mumblind together as he does. There's an edge of neediness that isn't lost on Austin, one he's personally familiar with.

"I am touching you." Austin says matter-of-factly, splaying his hand flat across Remington's stomach. Remington's hips twitch forward in response, and Austin shakes his head. 

Remington whines high in the back of his throat. "You know what I mean." He says, and Austin's eyes narrow a fraction. "Austin, please, just anything is good." He adds, louder. 

Austin purses his lips and tugs Remington's underwear down but keeps his hands to himself. Remington's getting worked up all over again, and Austin glances to Luis, an eyebrow raised. Luis looks amused, smiling fondly at Remington. "You can get him off." He says, and Remington's thanking them both before Austin even touches him. Luis gets up and makes his way over, settling behind Austin, wrapping his left arm around Austin's waist. "If you think he deserves it." He continues, whispering into Austin's ear. Austin hums, leaning forward to lick at the precum at the head of Remington's cock.

Remington's nearly writhing on the sheets, pulling in vain against the handcuffs as Austin opens his mouth, lowering himself down onto Remington's cock, sucking gently. Luis rests his other hand on the back of Austin's head, not adding pressure but keeping him in place. Austin tries to look over at Remington, whose head is thrown back, crying out Austin's name. He's flushed down to his chest, looking fucked-out and used already. Austin's tired, he just wants to be _done_ as he goes down a little further, swallowing around Remington. It wasn't long until Remington came, nearly shrieking as he did, his hips thrusting up. Austin gags and Luis's hand grips his hair, doesn't let him up.

Austin struggles, trying to swallow the cum while still forced down around Remington's cock. It's sloppy but Austin can't bring himself to care by now. Luis pulls him up and Austin leans heavily back against his chest, coughing hard, trembling in Luis's arms. The praise Luis is giving him barely registers, his voice sounding thin and distant. Luis presses a few kisses against the side of his neck before he moves to unlock Remington, rubbing the welts on his wrists from his constant struggle. Austin's ultimately unconcerned about cleanup when he leans forward, laying his head against Remington's chest. letting his eyes flutter shut. He can hear Remington's heartbeat, racing from the orgasm.

"Love you." Remington says, and Austin doesn't know who it's even meant for. Luis settles beside Remington on the other side, wedging an arm beneath him and pulling him close. Austin can't bring himself to say it back, not even now. Luis does, and Remington absently rubs Austins back. Austin falls asleep fast, listening to the gradual decrease of Rem's heart, settling back into its regular rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me 5 fucking days. i am dead now.


End file.
